The Prank
by mycookiegirl
Summary: Steve just wanted to teach Ponyboy a lesson. But maybe he goes a little too far...
**I do not own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does :)
Date: March 25** **th** **2016**

"The exam isn't until next week; I have plenty time ta study!" Ponyboy shouted, his loud voice echoing through the house.

The gang groaned; Ponyboy and Darry were at it again. As usual.

"You're not going out and that's final. One: you're grounded. And two, one week really isn't a long time!" Darry hollered at his younger brother.

"I wish you'd get off my back, Darry! You're horrible to me!"

Everybody in the gang was used to the quarrels by now and learned to ignore them, unless they got real bad. However, one certain greaser was paying attention to the brothers' argument. And when he heard that last sentence out of Ponyboy's mouth, he snarled in disgust.

It seemed the young greaser just took everything for granted – his brothers especially. Well actually, the kid followed Sodapop around like the guy was his mom, which Steve found annoying to no end. But Darry, well the kid sure took him for granted.

Steve didn't understand how Ponyboy could be so ungrateful to a guy who had given up his whole future to look after his two younger brothers. Well, Sodapop didn't need looking after; he was sixteen and had a job to provide for the family. But Ponyboy was just like a kid, as much as he protested that he wasn't. The kid needed protecting from socs, needed feeding and caring for without giving anything back, and he didn't have a job to top it all off.

Maybe the kid needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson that would teach him to stop being an ungrateful brat and to respect the people who looked after him. Steve smirked; he'd make sure that whatever he did, the kid wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

 **XXX**

"Alright Soda, let's head out," Darry said hastily, grabbing his wallet off the counter. "Ponyboy, you stay here and do your homework."

"I'm sorry, Darry. Can I come with you?" the boy asked pleadingly. He wasn't sorry for the argument he'd had with Darry a few minutes before, but he really didn't want to be stuck in the house all day.

"You're not sorry, Ponyboy. Hopefully staying here in the house with no fun will teach you a lesson to just do as I say next time," Darry frowned. "Now go to your room. No TV. Just studying."

Ponyboy stood up sharply and retreated to his and Soda's bedroom, making sure to slam the door. Darry shook his head and sighed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to soothe the headache he currently had. The rest of the gang, apart from Steve, stood up and bid the brothers goodbye before leaving.

Darry turned to Steve. "You stayin'?" The man asked. Steve nodded, trying to hide his smirk. "We'll be back at about 4:15. Make sure Pony stays in his room, okay?"

"Yes siree," Steve affirmed, waving Darry and Sodapop on their way. The two brothers did so, and soon it was just Steve left in the living room.

It was time to put the plan into action.

The time was currently 3:30 and they'd be back at 4:15, meaning the teenager had plenty of time to get the plan to work. The man stood up and went to the house phone, placing his hand over his mouth so Ponyboy wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying.

Steve dialled Two-Bit's number, and after an awkward conversation with the latter's mother, the wisecracking greaser came to the phone. "What's up, Steve?" the man grumbled down the phone. He'd just been having a splendid time watching Mickey Mouse with a six-pack of beer, and now Steve had ruined that.

"Buddy, I need you to do me a favor," Steve claimed, his voice muffled due to his mouth being covered.

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked, his tone sounding snippy without meaning to be. He needed to get a move on; if his sister found the beers in the living room then he'd be in trouble.

"Call this number at 4 pm, okay?" Steve giggled.

Two-Bit frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it," Steve snapped, then softer, said, "it'll help me out."

"Fine," Two-Bit answered, putting the phone down. Steve smirked again.

The teenager knew he had thirty minutes to spare, so he sat down on the couch and watched TV. It wasn't particularly interesting but it was a way to pass the time. Then at around 3:55, Steve told Ponyboy to join him.

"You just wanna get me in trouble," Ponyboy said angrily, hesitant to sit on the couch. Steve shrugged.

"Take it or leave it," the older greaser replied casually. Ponyboy rolled his eyes before sitting down.

Then, five minutes later, the call came. Steve shot up and ran to the phone, snatching it up aggressively.

"Hello?" he said down the line. Then, very discreetly, he hung up.

Two-Bit, who was on the other end of the line, scratched his head in confusion. However, he came to the conclusion that Steve just wanted to annoy him, and decided not to call back so Steve knew that he was defeated.

"Woah, woah, Soda, calm down," Steve said loudly. Ponyboy's head shot up and Steve turned his head to hide his grin from the younger greaser. "You and Darry were in a car accident?!"

Ponyboy gasped. "What?" Steve held a finger up to the boy.

After a few moments, Steve turned around to Ponyboy and pulled the most horrified face he could muster. Ponyboy gulped; his heart had started beating fast - too fast for his little body.

"Darry's…dead?" Steve asked softly, his lips against the receiver.

Ponyboy felt his heart stop. Darry…was dead? The young boy paled as tears came to his eyes, and he shut them tightly to stop himself from breaking apart.

"So there's no way he can come back? What'll happen to you and Ponyboy?" the older greaser asked, turning away again as he saw the state Ponyboy was in. He couldn't feel what Ponyboy was feeling, as he knew the whole thing was just a joke.

Ponyboy spoke up. "Can I speak to Soda?" the boy asked, so softly Steve could barely hear him. The older teenager felt another idea spring to mind.

"Sodapop doesn't want to speak to you. He said it's all your fault Darry died. He told me that Darry couldn't concentrate on the road properly 'cause he was so upset about the argument you two had. And you gave Darry a big headache. Soda prolly won't ever forgive you; you killed your brother." Ponyboy's eyes filled with more tears and he clutched his chest in agony. "Soda's words, not mine."

After Steve put the phone back, Ponyboy stood still in pure silence. Steve bit his lip; he was kinda worried now; the kid had never looked like that before. Not even when he found out his parents had died.

A quick two minutes later, Darry, Sodapop, Johnny and Dally came through the door. Johnny and Dally had been walking around in the neighborhood and Darry and Sodapop had spotted them on the way home and had offered the two greasers a lift. Now they couldn't pass that offer up.

Darry frowned when he saw Ponyboy staring at him. "I thought I told you to stay in your room," the man said angrily. Tears leaked from Ponyboy's eyes and Darry's expression went from angry to confused.

The youngest Curtis ran to his oldest brother and threw his thin arms around the man's waist. Darry glanced down at his younger brother in shock; he didn't know what to say; why was Ponyboy suddenly acting like this?

"I thought you were dead!" Ponyboy sobbed, burying his face in Darry's stomach. Darry's eyes went wide and he gently placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders while the other gang members were left staring with large eyes. Steve scratched his neck nervously.

"What do you mean, little buddy?" Darry asked softly. Pony sobbed harder. "I'm right here."

"Steve told me you were dead!" Ponyboy exclaimed tearfully. Everybody's eyes turned to Steve. The greaser gulped. "He answered the phone and told me it was Soda and said you were in a car accident and you died. And then he told me that Soda didn't want to speak to me 'cause it was all my fault!"

Darry and Sodapop each gave their own horrible to glare to Steve, who was staring at his shoes in shame. The oldest Curtis was the first to speak up. "How _dare_ you do that," he hissed.

"This is a whole new level, Steve," Sodapop added sharply. The teenager crossed the room and placed his own arms around his baby brother.

"I just wanted him to stop bein' so ungrateful," Steve croaked. Ponyboy let out a small cry and clung to Darry's shirt. The older male frowned before unlatching the boy from him and picking him up.

"This was a horrible way to do it, Steve," Darry spat. "And for the record; we don't need your help."

Darry nodded towards his bedroom, beckoning Sodapop to follow him. The man carried Ponyboy to his room with Sodapop hot on his heels. Ponyboy made it clear he wasn't going to remove his arms from around Darry's neck, so Darry just sat down on his bed and held Ponyboy on his lap.

"Ponyboy," Darry started softly. "Please look at me." Ponyboy shook his head stubbornly, keeping his face hidden in Darry's warm neck. The man sighed but decided it was only fair to give Ponyboy a few moments to gain his composure; he wouldn't feel too good if he had to stare at his two, tall big brothers while he was an emotional wreck.

After a minute of gentle coaxing from both his big brothers, Ponyboy turned his head from Darry's chest and stared at his two big brothers with wide eyes. He hated that he was crying in-front of them; tuff greasers weren't supposed to cry at anything. Not even death.

"I didn't really believe Steve," the boy sniffled, embarrassed that he believe his brother's best friend's story. "Just wanted ta make 'im feel bad."

Darry smiled and Sodapop chuckled slightly. "Sure thing, little brother," Darry said. Ponyboy rubbed his face against his big brother's shirt in an attempt to get rid of all of his tears.

The two older Curtis's frowned at the state of their baby brother; it wasn't fair that Steve had done that to him. "It was real bad what Steve did, Pony. Don't you worry though, I'll deal with him," Soda reassured his brother, rubbing his back gently.

Ponyboy swallowed gingerly. "It's alright. I ain't upset or nothin'."

"Yes you are," Darry replied softly, shaking his head. Ponyboy opened his mouth to protest but Darry put a finger on the boy's lips. "You thought I was dead, and that upset you a lot."

The youngest Curtis turned his head down, his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Darry had been hollering at him before he left and the boy had made a passing comment to his brother that he wished that he would never come home. Steve's little prank however, made the little Curtis regret his words so much.

"I'm sorry 'bout how I treat you sometimes, Dar. Steve's right: I am ungrateful," Ponyboy muttered, shaking his head in sadness and slight anger.

Darry rubbed the boy's back. "I'll admit, I wouldn't mind more respect from you, considering what I've gave up for you an' all." Ponyboy whimpered slightly. "But I'll also admit that I'm sometimes ungrateful towards you to."

Ponyboy's head shot up at Darry's statement. The oldest Curtis had _never_ said anything of the sort to Ponyboy before.

"I holler at you 'cause I want you to make somethin' of yourself, you know? But I guess sometimes I'm too hard on you, and I am sorry for that," Darry smiled. Ponyboy blushed and smiled back at his brother.

" 'Pology accepted. I forgive you," the boy grinned cheekily.

"Ditto." Darry winked at the boy.

"I'm tired," Sodapop said lazily, flopping down on Darry's bed. His brothers shook their heads, making Sodapop smile. "You can't tell me you're not tired either."

"Well, I guess all that cryin'-I mean, all that talkin' must have tired _you_ out, Ponyboy," Darry smirked. "And I _did_ have to carry you here, so I'm a little tired too."

"You sayin' I'm heavy, Darry?" Ponyboy joked, climbing off his brother's lap and falling next to Sodapop.

"Maybe we'll need to lay you off the chocolate cake for a lil' bit, little buddy," Darry laughed, settling next to Ponyboy, so the youngest Curtis was in the comfort of his two big brothers.

"I'ma get you later," Ponyboy claimed, closing his eyes.

Darry and Sodapop chuckled.

 **XXX**

"He's coming," Ponyboy hissed, squeezing Two-Bit's leg. The older greaser was currently standing on a chair, attempting to balance a bucket of purple paint on the front door.

Steve and Ponyboy had made peace, but that didn't mean Ponyboy wasn't still out for revenge. He was far from it in-fact.

"Alright, alright," Two-Bit whispered loudly, positioning the paint clumsily.

The wise cracker hopped down from the wooden chair and settled it into its rightful position. Ponyboy clapped his hands and sat on the arm of the couch, waiting for Steve to walk through. Two-Bit, uninterested, sloped off to the refrigerator to get a beer.

However, Ponyboy's eyes widened when he saw Darry and Sodapop hot on Steve's tail. They were going to scare him. As soon as Steve opened the door they'd jump through…meaning they'd get drenched with purple paint.

This called for a plan of action. As Steve got closer to the door, Ponyboy prepared to just shout at his brothers to move. But then suddenly, Darry and Sodapop grabbed Steve and ran at full force towards the door, intending to barge through. All with playful intentions of course.

"No!" Ponyboy yelled, opening the door and putting his hands in-front of himself, warning them not to come in.

The three stopped abruptly. Ponyboy had his eyes squeezed shut, expecting the pain to splash onto his whole body. But nothing happened.

"What is it, Pony?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah, tell us what's going on right now," Darry ordered in his parental voice.

Ponyboy stared up at the paint bucket. It was wobbling slightly, and looked like it was gonna fall down any minute. The boy bit his lip.

"Bucks is too crowded. I'm stayin' here tonight," Dally said gruffly, slightly pushing the door to get through. He then turned around to look at Darry, Sodapop and Steve. "What are ya'll doin'?"

That was when the most funny, confusing and scariest thing happened.

The paint bucket tilted, and purple paint splashed down onto Dallas's hair, face, clothes and shoes. The man stood still, completely lost, as the paint ran down his whole body. Then, as if he had converted into a lion, the man roared loudly.

"What the hell?!"

The other four boys had their mouths open in shock. Dally had _never_ been this angry before.

"Who the hell did this?!"

Ponyboy feared for his life, but remembering that Steve still owed him one, the boy inwardly smirked.

"It was Steve, Dallas," the boy said.

Steve looked down at the boy, his mouth twisted in shock and anger. He didn't have a chance to get Ponyboy however, as he was chased right down the street by Dallas within two seconds.

Darry and Sodapop narrowed their eyes at their little brother, who smiled at them innocently. Before he could be lectured, Two-Bit saved him by walking in with an opened beer can.

"Haven't pulled a good prank in a while. Who's up for one?"

Sodapop closed his eyes while Ponyboy laughed nervously. Darry's face turned red.

"The next person that pulls a prank in my house will be freaking grounded."

Two-Bit wasn't intimidated in the slightest. If only he'd listen.

 **XXX**

"I ain't your kid, you can't ground me."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Only ma dad can do that, and he don't care 'bout me, so you can't."

"Well I care."

"Really? Gee thanks."

"I'm already grounded for skipping track."

"Well then you can have an extra day."

"Daarry."

"Why aren't we allowed to have beer during groundings?"

"It's confiscated."

"Hey, I have a broad waitin' for me at Buck's. Can I go now?"

"Nope, you're grounded."

"I didn't even do anything, Darry."

"You lied to me when I asked you if Pony did anything wrong. I don't like being lied too, Johnny."

Silence, and then: "Wait, where's Sodapop?"

"Said he couldn't sit still, so he left."

"Damn."

Darry left the five to go and find his missing brother. Two-Bit turned to his friends and grinned wickedly.

"So, when are we pulling the next prank?"

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed that little one-shot guys! I would say you could do a guess to see which character said what in that final little scene, but I suppose it's a little much to comment XD I'll be updating my stories soon.  
Also, happy 33** **rd** **birthday to The Outsiders movie! It is such a big part of my life right now, has been for a while, and will forever remain in my heart. Stay Gold everybody :)**


End file.
